Rachel Berry Knows She's Worth It
by JayChan1
Summary: Rachel dumps Finn. She vows that the next person she dates must be worthy of her time, even if it's her close friend Quinn Fabray, after a night of revelations stumbled upon with a spin-the-bottle kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back. This is me trying my hand at a Faberry high school story in an attempt to past the time until Glee return. I have no major plan for this story; I'm just going to see where the writing takes me. As usual, read and review to let me know what you think, I would appreciate it. It will let me know if I should move forward with chapter 2 or not.**

**For the sake of this story, the Finchel proposal never happened, Finn was just a lousy boyfriend and Rachel decided to break up with him and find someone worth her while. Also, there is an established Faberry friendship, Quinn is open about her lesbianism, and Rachel is out as a bisexual. **

**No beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Sooooooooo…"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Ummmmmm…"

"Uh huh."

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"You…"

"And?"

"…me…"

"And?"

"….us going to Breadstix on Friday night?" Quinn rushes out her words in the hopes that it goes unnoticed by her brunette friend.

"Ok, now we're going to try putting all those words together in a sentence. Are you ready to try that?" asks the smirking diva.

Quinn lets out a deep sigh "Rach, why are you making this hard for me?"

"Because you are putting too much pressure on yourself. Plus its fun to see Casanova Quinn can actually fumble over herself while asking her friend out."

"I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Quinn, you've dated many women in your young life. It's just me."

"Yea, I know it's just you, yet I practically fall over every word trying to ask you out. You're making me nervous."

Rachel leans into her locker as she absorbs everything Quinn was saying. "Blame our awesome kiss."

"It was one hell of a kiss."

"Best. Spin the bottle. Ever."

"I know right." agreed the blonde.

"Do you wish we had done it sooner?"

"What? Kiss?"

"Yes."

"Part of me thinks so, and part of me thinks we probably wouldn't have been ready for it if it did happen sooner. We're seniors now and the timing seems right. We have a solid friendship and we're both single." Quinn looks at the divas expression and shakes her head in amusement. "Why do I get the feeling that you're already listed the pros and cons of us dating in a power point slide show?"

The diva chuckled and smiled at the blonde never ceased to be amazed at how well she knows her, and accepts her every little quirk.

"Didn't you have a question for me? You're going to make me late for History class."

"Oh. Um yeah, right." Quinn straightens her posture "Rachel, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to Quinn. Friday. 7 pm. Breadstix. See, that wasn't so bad." and with those last words the brunette stood on her tip toes to lean in and give Quinn Fabray a kiss on her cheek before walking off to her next class, leaving the blonde to stand leaning against the row of lockers looking to the ceiling.

"What did I get myself into?" muttered the blonde.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O **

"Is this where you usually take all your first dates?" asks the diva as she inspects the bowling ball in her hand.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Actually, no. For some reason I won't be. But I would like to pick your brain about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you; and if there's one thing I know about you, it's that everything you do is usually well thought out. In other words, there is a reason for everything you do. So my real question is what's the reason behind taking someone to a bowling alley on a first date?"

"Somehow I feel like I should be worried that you know all my mental secrets, but it's actually a relief, because now I know I don't need to try so hard to impress you."

"Trust me Fabray, you still have to impress me if you expect to get past first base." The diva looks at Quinn with a know-it-all grin as she sips from her soda.

Quinn's facial features deadpans. She then tries to form words to convey her mental confusion. "What… but…"

"No buts. Rachel Berry expects to be wooed."

Quinn shifts her weight from one foot to another, now understanding what the brunette meant. After a string of empty promises made by Finn Hudson, Rachel vowed to find someone who actually makes her feel loved in a relationship and not ignored, or a burden, or worse yet, a social pariah.

"You're right. You're totally worth it. I'm sorry I said that."

Rachel pecks Quinn's cheek and whispers near her ear. "Thank you for understanding that I'm not making this hard on purpose."

"I know."

They stay close to each other with just an inch of distance between their bodies. They've stood like this before, but now things are different. Now they both feel the masked sexual tension between them waiting for the opportunity to show itself. Rachel is the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Now tell me why bowling for the first date."

"Touch."

"Touch?"

"Touch. When I'm interested in a girl, I just want to touch them, be close to them, and hold their hands; that kind of thing. It sounds creepy doesn't it?"

"Not at all, I'm intrigued. Do go on."

"Well on a first date, I don't want to be too grabby, but I do want a reason to be close to you. So if I take you bowling, I get to show you how to do stuff like how to hold the ball, perfect stance, right posture. You know, and all that other stuff."

"And what makes you think it will work all the time?"

"Most girls don't go bowling and therefore don't know how to bowl."

"Well… I'm not most girls." With those words, Rachel turns around and delivers a perfect bowl down their lane, giving them the first strike of their game.

The blonde watches amused but not surprised. I mean this is Rachel Berry we're talking about. "Well, that's the first time that's ever happened."

"My dads and I used to do this often. We were even the Lima bowling champions in 2008 with my uncle Ned." The brunette turns and point to a picture of her and her dads and uncle on the bolling alley's wall of fame.

Quinn facepalms. Of all the times she's been here on first dates with girls, she never noticed that picture.

The diva senses her disappointment and walks up to her and looks into those deep swirling hazel eyes. "It's ok Quinn. You don't need bowling as an excuse to touch me." She grabs the blonde's hand and smiles, squeezing her fingers gently.

"I thought I had to work for your touches. Technically I didn't do anything."

"You get extra points for our friendship." says the diva as she pulls on Quinn's t shirt signaling her to lean lower, which allows the brunette to deliver a sweet peck to the blonde's lips.

"Get a room…" says the man in the lane next to them.

"Excuse me!" responds the semi flustered blonde.

"You heard me. I know you're a couple of gaymos, but I know you ladies aren't here to actually play, since it's a man's sport and all."

Rachel whispers to Quinn without any emotion as she's used to these comments when she's out with her fathers. "Well he's a sexist and a homophobe."

Quinn stares at the man intently. Rachel observes the expression etched on her date's face. "I know that face."

"What face?" questions Quinn, never breaking eye contact with Mr. Sexist Homophobe.

"The 'I'm going to kick that man's ass at this game to prove him wrong' face."

"You know me so well babe. Gimme a kiss for good luck will you…"

Rachel obliges grabbing Quinn's neck with determination, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, giving rival to their awesome spin the bottle kiss. The diva releases the dazed blonde who almost loses her balance, trying to come back to her senses.

"Rach, that was … like… yea… wow."

Rachel enjoys the effect she has on her date and decides to take the cocky route "Did I break Casanova Quinn. I know my good luck kisses are just that good."

"There are no words for that kiss. I'm sure your Goodnight kiss is even better. " says the blonde trying to get the upper hand on the brunette.

"Like I said Fabray, you have to work for it."

Quinn huffs in mock frustration and picks up her ball getting ready to kick Mr. Homophobe's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Ok, so overall feedback on the first chapter was positive so we go on. Just a heads up so you can better understand the story, since I started it in the middle rather than the beginning (I plan to have flashback scenes to sort that out). Quinn has never had problems with the ladies, she's kind of like a 'date em and leave em' type (not quite a womanizer but not ready to settle down just yet). Trying with Rachel means she has to change her game because the diva means the world to her and she believes Rachel deserves great things in love life. Rachel just wants to date a step up from Finn. I can't say more to give anything away.**

**Holler out to my reviewers and alerts on the first chapter. Merci for the encouragement.**

**Thanks to AP for her blessing on this chapter.**

**No beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback- A few days ago**

"Rachelllllll"

"Quinnnnnn"

"Rach!"

"Q!"

"Rach, get over here."

"Oh my God, the room is moving." slurs the petite woman.

"No silly, you're just walking, hence you're moving."

Rachel tries to sort out her coordination skills when suddenly, a random thought popped in her head.

"Who wants to do BODY SHOTS WITH ME!" screams the diva, to the room full of gleeks.

The entire room responds in a chorus of "YEAH!"

Quinn rolls her eyes and then addresses the room "No one gets to use Rachel's body for the shots!"

The gleeks respond simultaneously yelling "BOO!" and Puck even dared to throw a crushed up red cup at the former HBIC.

Quinn shakes her head saying "Whatever losers, you can all just suck my dick."

The diva's ears perk up and leans in to whisper to Quinn "You have a penis Quinn? I so wanna see it."

"Urgh… I am never letting you drink when Puck is in charge of the alcohol."

"Quinn, how come you're not buzzed? You drank just as much as me."

"Because I can hold my alcohol." The blonde looks around at all the glee kids and her face lands on one particular member, causing her to slip into protective mode. "I notice Finn has eyeballing you all night."

"He's upset we broke up."

"Well I expect you would be a hard woman to get over." says the smiling blonde to Rachel, as she wraps her arms on small tan shoulders in a sideways hug. "Oh shit, here he comes…"

Finn makes his way across the room to where the two girls are standing. "Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Quinn interjects before the diva could respond "She has nothing to say to you Finn. I'm asking you nicely to back off."

The blonde's stern voice pisses off Finn and he tries to insult Quinn "Why don't you back off and stop being a cock block Fabray!"

The diva's ears perk up again at this comment "Quinn, you have a cock? I thought you just told me you didn't. How could you lie to me? I want to see your COCK!" The room goes silent and the music comes to a screeching halt with all eyes on the threesome. Rachel is unaware of the effect her words have on the room full of high schoolers, and becomes fascinated with a loose thread on her top.

Quinn groans internally and whispers to the brunette "Why did I come here tonight?"

"To protect me from my ex- boyfriend." replies the brunette as if the answer is oh so obvious. The diva clings to her arm and snuggles into the sleeves of her shirt in her drunken stupor.

Getting another drunken brain wave, Rachel looks to the gleeks and screams "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

They all yell "YAY!" at the same time.

Finn gets happy at the sudden prospect of having an opportunity to kiss Rachel again. Quinn senses this and pushes the tall boy. "Not you Hudson. You don't get to play."

He stutters "But bu-"

"Do not test me Lurch or so help me God, I will nail your balls to the wall if you join this game."

Rachel pipes in "yea what she said…."

Quinn walks off after being highly irritated by Finn, to join the other gleeks in the circle. "Rach, get your drunk ass over here."

"Coming Quinnie" the diva smiles sweetly at Finn as she walks away from him.

Mercedes takes the empty wine cooler bottle and places it on the floor. "Ok, Rachel, first spin goes to the owner of the house."

Rachel beams and begins to speech "Yay! And can I just say that I'm happy to have you all here and I'm glad we are team mates and I love you all for working so hard and making us win Regionals an-"

"Just spin already…"  
>"Ok Mercedes."<p>

Rachel leans in and spins the bottle and it lands on Quinn. The room goes silent and Puck is the first to speak. "This is gonna be so hot. Quinn, I can't wait to see you lez it out with my hot Jew babe." Quinn elbows him and Mercedes smacks the back of his head.

"Oh come on guys, like no one else thought of it." says the mohawked boy, as he rubs his scalp.

Quinn rolls her eyes and looks at Rachel who is still all smiles with the alcohol in her system. Rachel breaks the circle of gleeks and crawls across to the blonde until she's almost in her lap. Her eyes are glossy and Quinn hovers her hands over the brunette's body, prepared to catch her in the event she loses her balance in her intoxicated state.

"Kiss me blondie." And with those words the diva leans in and pulls Quinn's bottom lip between hers. Instant lip on lip contact sends a jolt through both girls' bodies. Quinn moans at the feeling, subconsciously encouraging the brunette to press further and trail her tongue along Quinn's top lip, begging for entrance. Both girls go at it for a full minute with the blonde being the first to slowly pull away from her semi-dream state, leaving Rachel with her lips still puckered and her eyes still close.

"Wow" whispers the diva.

Quinn is stunned into silence along with the rest of the gleeks. Rachel excuses herself and scrambles to the bathroom. The glee kids attribute it to the alcohol, and carry on with their game, but Quinn and Rachel know better. The blonde excuses herself and follows Rachel to her room.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Present day – First date continued**

"You did so good this evening Quinn."

"Meh, I was alright."

"Alright!" exclaims the diva in her excitement. "You wiped the floor with Mr. Sexist Homophobe's ass. You totally get points for that."

"How does this point system of yours work exactly?"

"You want to know how it works?" asks the brunette as she grabs for Quinn's hand while the blonde drives them home from their first date.

"Yea, I gotta know, so I can figure out a way to beat the system."

"I can't tell you. You may try to negotiate with the terms and conditions to get your way."

"You know me so well." Quinn grabs the diva's hand and raises it to her lips and delivers a light peck to all her fingers.

After a few minutes of holding hands, while listening to Rachel softly sing along to a few songs on the radio, Quinn pulls up to the brunette's house. Quinn gets out and opens the car door for the diva and takes her hand to walk her up to the porch. The face each other holding hands, Quinn looking into chocolate eyes, Rachel rubbing soothing circles in Quinn's palms. The diva leans in expectantly and Quinn complies, grateful for the unspoken confirmation for the goodnight kiss.

They pull apart keeping their eyes closed and their foreheads touching.

"Rach, is it just me or is this whole thing just so strange to wrap your head around."

"No, I think about it sometimes too."

"Yea, I mean it's like we got from point A to point C, totally skipping step B."

"You are such a dork. You just had to use something like that to reference our dating life didn't you?"

"I couldn't resist. You know what else I can't seem to resist?"

"Hmmm"

"Kissing you…" Quinn leans in for another sweet, gentle kiss.

"Careful Fabray, your Casanova moves are showing."

"You know you're not just another date to me. I mean, it's you, Rachel Berry, my best friend… my gold star."

"Technically you're the gold star in the relationship, since I dated Finn and you only dated girls."

"You watched the L Word today didn't you?"

"…."

"Rachel…"

"Ok , I may have watched a little. Look, I know I'm bisexual from the start, but I still felt like I had to do some research."

"And you chose the L Word as your point of reference."

"Can you blame me? I just never dated a girl before since there was no one at school that caught my eye."

"Until now."

"Well you don't really count. You were always stunning, and perfect but I never saw you like that."

"Until now."

"Yes, until now." The brunette delivers a series of pecks to Quinn's lips before saying goodnight and leaving the blonde at the doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Life sort of got in the way. Now I'm kind of moving along with the pace so I can progress with what I have planned so far. It's a short chapter, because the cutoff here would make the story more fluid. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I am posting this before I respond to the reviews, and as usual, feedback is welcomed since I need to know if there are any changes I should make.**

**No beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback- A few days ago (Glee party continued)**

Quinn opens the door to see Rachel hugging her star shaped pillow, while sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Rach?"

The diva looks up at Quinn and begins to speak.

"I'm not crazy, right?"

"No Rach, you're not."

"I mean…. You felt it too, right?"

"I did."

"So what happens now?"

"What would you like to happen now?" asks Quinn as she sits down next to the brunette.

"I don't know. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore when it comes to relationships. It's strange for someone like me to not have a plan."

"You know Rach, you're not expected to have all the answers."

"So how do you stop yourself from making the same mistakes over again?"

"If you're thinking that deeply, I take it you've sobered up somewhat."

"We were in the same room 5 minutes ago. I think you know the answer to that. So again, I ask, what happens now?"

"Well, I think you need a break from all this. I respect how all this makes you feel. I'm not going to push for anything."

Rachel looks up to Quinn with a sad look in her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"I think you know what I want." Quinn smiles softly and leans in for a sweet chaste kiss.

The blonde pulls away and looks at the diva that is yet to open her eyes. The brunette exhales and speaks "No fair. It's hard to say anything but agree with you when you do things like that."

Quinn chuckles lightly "I'm sorry for using that way to answer your question instead of using my words."

"Quinn, now isn't the time to use all those skills you use on those girls you dated." The brunette sighs in defeat at the thought of all the much better and more worthy women Quinn has dated.

"Listen, you have to believe me when I say it's not like that, not with you. We've known each other for ages; I've always looked out for you; I respect you as an individual. You know I see you differently to others, but after that kiss, I definitely see something that I think neither you nor I were expecting."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that. I just feel like after dating someone like Finn, it's just hard to comprehend anything anymore."

"I think that might be the alcohol."

"Oh trust me; I sobered up pretty quickly after that kiss."

"So what do you say? Wanna give this a go?"

"Sigh, fine. But -"

"There's always a 'but' with you."

The diva smiles and elbows Quinn's ribs lightly "I'm serious."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Please continue." responds the blonde as she tries to hide her grin.

"I expect to be wooed… None of that cassanova crap you like to pull on those other girls. Show me that you truly mean it. Show me that you want every fiber of my being."

"I can do that." The blonde gets down on one knee and holds Rachel's hand "Rachel Barbra Berry, would you allow me to woo you?"

"Now see, there you go again, doing things in an attempt to make a girl swoon."

"It may look that way, but you should know that you're the first girl that's been able to get me down on one knee."

Rachel is please with herself and smiles at this piece of information. "Quinn, I would love to let you woo me."  
>"Great! You should know that it starts with a date. So yea."<p>

"Well, aren't you going to ask me out?"

"Nope." The blonde gets off of her bended knee "Not right now, at least. I'm going to give it a few days so you can think it over. I don't want you to regret this."

"My answer will still be 'yes' in a few days, just to clarify."

The brunette pulls Quinn's hand until the both get comfortable, lying in bed, curled up into each other. The diva tucks her head into the blonde's neck when Quinn speaks. "Should we head back to the party?"

"We should, but this is so much better."

"You're right. It's always better with you."

"Quinn, you seriously need to ask me out before you use another line on me."

"Hahahaha"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Present day – 12 days after the first date**

"Quinn"

"Yes dear."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way, 5 more minutes."

"Quinnnnnnn…" the diva whines into her cell phone, while on her sofa.  
>"Hmmmm…"<p>

"I want you here with me."

"Well then open your door and let me in."

Rachel gets up from the sofa in confusion and walks to open her front door, with her phone still held against her ear. She opens the door to see the blonde standing on the other side of the threshold, holding a bag with contents from her favorite Italian restaurant, with a smug smile on her face.

The brunette hangs up her cell phone and smiles "I thought you said five minutes, blondie."

Quinn loves it when Rachel puts her 'Berry-Bossy pants' on. She shrugs and says "It was a white lie told for the greater good."

"Where is the greater good in lying to your girlfriend who has menstrual cramps?"

"Well this is me trying the element of surpri-…. Wait, did you say what I think you just said?"

The diva smiles and grabs the food from Quinn's hand and walks further into the house with the blonde hot on her trail. Quinn tries to understand what the brunette is saying. "Are you… is this your way of making us official?"

"I guess it is. But that doesn't mean you still don't have to woo me."

"Of course, and I accept the challenge of being your girlfriend." says the blonde with a toothy grin, in the hopes of getting a rise out of Rachel.

"Whatever" The brunette doesn't take the bait. "I'm needy. Come cuddle with me."

"You need to eat first."

"But I don't want to."

"Then I'll feed you."

"Ha, there you go making me not regret my decision of being your girlfriend."

"What can I say, I like a challenge."

"Quinn!" And there she goes, falling for it, thought Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I apologise for this chapter being soooooo late. Life got in the way, and I had some laptop issues. I also am sorry for not writing back to the reviewers of the last chapter. Please forgive me. I look forward to your comments on this new chapter, and I will do my best to comment and be consistent in the updates.**

**Enjoy. **

**P.S. – The Vcard sequel is in the works. Chapter 1 is already done. I'm trying to crank out a few more chapters before I begin to post it.**

**No beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Present Day- Dinner with the Berrys**

"Rach, what should I wear?"

"Whatever you're most comfortable in, Quinn."

"But what if they don't like it? What if they think it's not modest enough, or something?"

"Baby, it's sweet that you're fussing over this, but really; you've been to my house loads of times, and you've worn as little as a bikini by the pool at my house, around my dads, so I don't think modesty is an issue here."

"Well that's when your dads knew me as Quinn, the near and dear friend of their daughter. Tonight that all changes when they meet me as : Quinn, the girlfriend. Mark my words; I'm sure they have a Berry Power Point Presentation on the 'Rules of dating a Berry Daughter'."

"Hahahaha, Quinn, you are just too much. Come here baby." The diva pulls her girlfriend to her and holds her close and peppers her with soft kisses. "You'll be fine. Don't be scared. They know us hanging out since we were kids. And, we're telling them together. You're not alone in this."

Quinn pulls away and looks into chocolate eyes and finds strength. "You're right. Sorry about all that earlier. I was having a Rachel Berry mini diva meltdown."The blonde smirks, hoping to get a rise out of her girlfriend.

"Just for that I'm going to throw you under the bus and make you be the one to tell them."

Quinn's eyes widen at the thought and begin to grovel. "No no no no no no no. Ok, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to use humor as a way to ease the tension." She looks at her wrist watch. "Ok, it's 6:15 p.m. We better get to your house now."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

As Quinn and Rachel walk into the Berry's household, Hiram and Leroy greet the girls casually since Quinn is no stranger to the men or the house. The berry men are on the sofa in the living room waiting to have pizza with the girls. Both girls stand at the doorway and Rachel puts her hands on her hips ready to go into full diva rant.

"Dad, Daddy, we're having pizza? I thought I told you Quinn was coming over!"

Hiram answers "Baby girl, we always do pizza and movies when Quinn comes over." He points at Rachel and looks and Quinn and says "Has she lost her mind?" with a warm smile.

Quinn chuckles nervously and says nothing in response. Rachel reaches for her girlfriend's hand and interlaces her fingers.

"Dad, Daddy, we have an announcement."

The Berry men read the body language of both girls. Leroy whispers to Hiram "This should be good".

"Quinn and I are dating; she is my girlfriend." Rachel smiles while Quinn holds her breath, waiting for a reaction. There is silence for a full minute.

Rachel speaks first "Well… say something, please. Dad, Daddy?"

Leroy smiles "You owe me 50 bucks, Hiram."

"Wait, what?" says Quinn, as she speaks for the first time since she set foot in the house.

Hiram grins like a little boy as he elaborates "We saw this coming."

The diva responds perplexed "But you took a full minute to respond."

"Because we had to make sure this wasn't a practical joke." answers Leroy.

Rachel folds her arms upon hearing this new information." So may I ask what was the terms of your wager?"

"I said you would get together in your senior year." responds Leroy.

"And I said you would realize it when you both went off to college and began missing each other terribly." says Hiram, with slight disappointment that he didn't win the bet.

"And now I'm 50 bucks richer" Hiram passes the money to Leroy only to have Rachel snatch it out his hand.

"No. Now I'm 50 bucks richer because I don't appreciate having parents who would place bets on their child's love life. Plus I get to buy my girlfriend something nice." The diva looks at Quinn which makes her blush. "Ok, now that that's out of the way, I'll go get the plates." and Rachel heads to the kitchen.

The Berry men turn their attention to the blonde who looks more relaxed than when she walked in, and moves to sit with the men.

"So Quinn, what's your take on all this?" asks Hiram.

Quinn smiles at the thought of her and Rachel together "I'm grateful for the chance to explore this part of our relationship."

"Of course, and you should be. Now Hiram and I have to do our duty as fathers and say: Break her heart and we'll come find you."

"If I break her heart, I'll turn myself in to you both and accept whatever punishment you see fit." Quinn's serious response put a smile to the men's faces.

"Glad we understand each other Quinn. And you should know, you are like our second daughter, so if this one …" Hiram points his thumb at Rachel as he speaks, while she walks in with the plates "… gives you any problems, you come see us, ok."

"What did I miss?" asks the brunette.

"Your parents declaring me as their favorite between the two of us" the blonde pulls Rachel close, kissing her on the forehead, as pizza and movie night began.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Flashback – Dinner with the Berrys**

"Finn? Finn, FINN!"

"Huh Rach?"

"My dad asked you a question"

"Oh… uh… can you repeat the question again, Sir?"

Leroy turns to Finn and addresses him again "What do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Xbox with Puck…. Tomorrow is Saturday, right? … Yea, Xbox marathon." replies Finn as he continues to stuff his face with the fantastic four course meal prepared by the Berry men.

He misses the looks on all three Berry's faces; one of shock, one of anger and one of disappointment. Rachel was the disappointed one.

Leroy tried to save the boy after he recovers from the shock. "So you don't know the date tomorrow?"

"Umm, the 18th?" replies Finn, still unaware and uncaring with his responses.

Rachel pushes her plate forward and gets up from the dinner table "Yes, the 18th; my birthday; one that you seem to have forgotten in the two years of our on again, off again romance."

Hiram stifles his anger as he speaks "I think you can barely call this a romance baby girl."

Rachel walks away from the table, too hurt to even do a full diva storm out.

"Finn I think you should leave. I think we all lost our appetite." says Hiram, as Leroy began clearing the table.

The tall boy had the decency to look ashamed, and shuffled out the door. The Berry men sat at the table, with Leroy snuggling into Hiram. The shorter man breaks the silence "I worry about her dating choices sometimes, Lee."

Leroy pecked his husband's head "We raised her to be a good person."

"I don't doubt that, but I feel that's our area of failure. She only sees the good in people and it's not always the best thing to do in a given situation."

"We should text Quinn and ask her to sort this mess out. As much as I would love to spoil my baby girl tomorrow, no senior in high school wants to spend her 18th birthday with her parents."

"Way ahead of you sweetheart… " says Hiram as he busily types away at his phone.

**Hiram: Quinn, Finn made a mess of tomorrow. Please come over before breakfast so we can sort it out and make a game plan for you two for the day tomorrow.**

Quinn replies almost immediately.

**Quinn: I would be honored. I'll be there at seven am sharp. Let the scheming begin!**

**Hiram: Thanks a million Quinn!**

**Quinn: No need for thanks. I love her too, you know.**

Hiram raises an eyebrow at Quinn's latest text and shows the phone's screen to Leroy.

Leroy smiles at the text. "When do you think those two are going to see what's right in front of them?"

"I say college, Lee."

"50 bucks says it's before college, before senior year is over."

"You got yourself a deal Lee…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, so based on the response I got from you on the last chapter, you don't all hate me for going into such a long hiatus, and for that I am grateful. If you think my updates are taking too long, it's because I'm alternating my attention between this story and the Vcard sequel. It's the least I can do for keeping you all waiting so long for updates. Also, shout out to all those who gave feedback; I really did need it to know if anyone was still interested in this story. I was glad to hear from you regular reviewers and even some new ones. Sorry in advance for the poor writing quality of the flashback scene, but I was trying not to gag while writing it (Sorry, I'm not much of a Finn fan).**

**No beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback- Roll in the hay… **

"Rachel, this is so hot. You're so hot for letting me do this. I love you for this you know…. You're my everything."

The diva looks at Finn hovering above her with his eyes clenched shut, with his left hand palming her breast too roughly. Rachel thought dry humping was supposed to be fun; it was supposed to feel amazing. Instead, she feels nothing for the large sweaty guy hovering above her, too self absorbed into getting himself off, to care about her and her needs, and how much she's NOT enjoying this.

The brunette is broken from her thoughts when she hears the muttering from Finn's lips. "Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman… urgh… mail-man…"

The boy slouches forward, out of breath, placing some of his weight on the petite diva, who feels like she's suffocating. She tries to push him off but does so with a little too much force. The tall boy ends up being pushed off the sofa and lands on the floor in the Berry's living room. Rachel is ready for this nightmare of an afternoon to end.

"Finn, you should go. I have homework to complete. I'm a little behind my Math."

"But don't you want to cuddle babe?" replies the clueless quarterback, with his dopey grin.

The brunette decides to switch tactics, and blurts out "My dads would be home from work soon and I don't want them to catch us on the couch, considering what we were just doing."

"Ohhh… I get you babe, well I'll go check Puck and see if he's up for hanging out or something."

Finn gets up off the floor and leans in for a goodbye kiss on the lips which Rachel avoids completely by offering her cheek instead. She escorts him to the door a little too eagerly and once he's crossed the threshold, she closes the door and exhales in relief.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Present Day- Roll in the hay… **

Quinn gets the popcorn from the kitchen and brings it to the sofa. She settles in next to Rachel and they both put their feet up on the coffee table and the brunette snuggles into her girlfriend's side. Quinn starts the movie and they both lull into a comfortable silence. 15 minutes into the movie, the diva makes her move and starts peppering Quinn's neck with sweet, short, loving kisses. The blonde moans lightly at the act, yet most of her attention remains on the movie still in progress.

"Ok, enough is enough…" the flustered diva grabs the remote and stops the movie.

"Whoa… huh… what are you going on about?"

"Quinn, I know we usually make out, but I want more."

The blonde grabs her girlfriend's hand "Tell me what you want."

Chocolate eyes look into hazel ones with nothing but sincerity "I want you. Every time I'm around you, I just need to touch you, feel you, kiss you. If you're in the same room as me, I have to be within touching distance of your body. Do you get what I'm saying baby?"

"I do babe. I want the same, and I know you want sex, but I'm not ready to do that with you yet."

Rachel drops Quinn's hand in disappointment, but mostly anger "Why the hell not! You've done it before with other girls, why not with me?"

The blonde smiles at her flustered girlfriend "Don't you see? Because it's you… Remember in the beginning when you said that I had to not treat you like the other girls? Well you were right. I get it now. It is different with you and I would never go about things with you, the way I did it with them because you are so much more than a pretty face and a stellar voice. You are my Rachel, and I'm neither afraid nor ashamed to say, I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. And I would be totally honored if you loved me back."

Rachel is slack jawed and Quinn uses her thumb to wipe a single rogue tear rolling down her girlfriend's cheek. She recovers from her speechlessness and responds "I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray."

The diva climbs onto her girlfriend, straddles her legs, and kisses her soundly.

Rachel breaks the kiss and asks "Are you sure you don't want to have sex now, because I really want to ravish you after that little speech of yours."

"As tempting as it is, I'm not ready for that with you just yet, but, we can do other things…"

The diva arches an eyebrow at the thought. "I knew there was still some naughty left in you. What did you have in mind? "

"We could have some fun with our clothes on."

The diva's eyes widen "All of our clothes on! Really Quinn. Are you seriously pulling first base on me, right after I ask for sex?… because that's no more than we already do."

"No I'm proposing a controlled make out environment right after I told my girlfriend I love her for the first time."

"You're right." Rachel leans in for a kiss.

"So what do you propose, Rach?"

"Minimum: second base."

"Maximum?"

"Play it by ear?" Rachel replies with shrugged shoulders and a look of fake innocence.

Quinn scoffs "Sounds like your version will have me with my pants off in two seconds flat."

"Quinnnnnnn…" the diva whines.

"Baby, I tell you what. We play it by ear and if we get too far, I'll redirect your hands, or body or whatever that has the potential to lead to sex."

"Deal."

"Whatever. I can't believe we're relying on me for self control in this situation."

Rachel dives in with a kiss wasting no time in adjusting her body from straddling the blonde to now lying fully on top of her. She sits on the blonde's hips and takes her shirt off in one swift motion revealing a fully exposed, topless brunette. She then wastes no time in fiddling with her skirt's zipper but Quinn takes her hands and moves them to her stomach and looks at the brunette knowingly.

"You're a sneaky little one, aren't you."

The diva smiles "Can't blame a girl for trying, Quinn."

They kiss for a minute more and Rachel sits up, still straddling the blonde. The diva looks at the girlfriend, then to her exposed breasts, then to her girlfriend again with an incredulous look on her face. "Well Quinn, they're not gonna suck themselves you know."

"Hahahahahaha… You are such a horndog."

Rachel turns serious and leans in close to Quinn's ear and whispers "… because I love you. Please touch me. I need you to, so badly."

"I love you too baby." The taller girl leans in and takes a stiff nipple in her mouth. The brunette bucks her hips at the sensation and begins grinding into Quinn's jeans-clad leg.

"Is this ok?" Rachel asks, out of breath.

"Yea, this is good."

"I feel like I'm kinda close."

"Me too… don't stop."

"I don't plan on it."

The girls grind into each other until they both stiffen and quiver from their orgasms. They then both collapse into a pile on the sofa in their post orgasmic haze.

Rachel buries her head further into the blonde's neck. "That was amazing, and we didn't even have sex yet."

Quinn smiles at the thought. "I had a feeling you would rock my world either way. Just think, sex together is going to be 10 times better."

Both girls cuddle up and doze off in the same position. 30 minutes later, Quinn hears the front door open, and voices making their way to them.

"Rach, wake up." Quinn whispers.

"I wanna sleep some more" mumbles the sleepy diva.

"Baby, someone's coming, and you're topless."

"Crap."

With that thought, both girls scramble to find the diva's shirt and get it on her in record time.

Hiram and Leroy walk into the living room and pass the girls on their way to the kitchen.

"Hi girls." Leroy greets them

"Hi Daddy"

"Baby girl, your shirt is on inside out, and backwards. I can see the tag under your chin."

"And Quinn, sweetheart, please wipe the damp spot on your jeans." interrupted Hiram.

Rachel has a smug expression on her face and Quinn has one of pure horror.

"Dad, daddy, who won this time?"

"Leroy-2, Hiram-0" Leroy responds in triumph as the men head to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

Quinn hides her face in her hands and mumbles "I don't think I can ever get used to how open you guys are in this house. I can't believe they placed a bet on our sex life. Dear God, kill me now."

"Nonsense Quinn, that just means they like you and approve of us being together. Now, let's go see what the dinner plans are for tonight. Since you were a good girl today, I'll cook your favorite tonight."

"God, we haven't had sex yet and I'm already whipped." Responds the blushing blonde as she allows her girlfriend to pull her towards the kitchen.


End file.
